Jak and Daxter: A Different Legacy
by InvisibleLight4
Summary: Legacies. Oh, do I know legacies. Thanks those two idiots, I know more than I would've ever wanted to. So this was my first; a legacy that would judge my impending future. And it wouldn't shut the hell up until I listened.
1. Whoops, Didn't Mean to Do That

**ED Renalds**

* * *

**Jak and Daxter: A Different Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter One: Whoops, Didn't Mean to Do That**

* * *

Hi everybody, it's been a long journey so far, and I really have no idea what is going to come along next. So I guess I should tell what eventful things have been happening since meeting the two people that would change my life. It's been a long run, but we all got through it. Who's 'we'? You'll find out soon enough. I guess I should start from the beginning…

--- --- ---

"I have spent my life searching for answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish?

I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. I have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall.

Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders… of a young boy… oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he listen to old Samos the sage, anyway? I'm only the master of Green Eco, one of the wisest men on the planet!

So it seems that the answers begin not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries; it all begins with a small act… of disobedience."

Jak and Daxter, two best friends, ride a boat to Misty Island. When they reached the island they got out of the boat and looked at their surroundings as they walked to who knows where.

Jak walked without fear. However, Daxter was more cautious and fidgety.

"Hey! Old Green Stuff told us not to come here," Daxter protested while fumbling with his hands in fear.

Jak and Daxter ventured farther into Misty Island. Jak sensed something amiss and peeked over a nearby boulder. Daxter did the same, albeit falling on the boulder more painfully. Jak shushes him, not wanting to get caught.

They see a group of Lurkers have gathered outside the door to the Precursor Silo. Lurkers; Lurkers are reptile-like creatures who are enemies to Jak's race. In this group, some were armored and armed.

Two figures materialize out of nowhere in a bright flash. A man and a woman.

The man spoke, "Continue your search for artifacts and Eco." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do."

Then the woman spoke up, sounding even crueler than the man had, "Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time."

Jak and Daxter ignored the warning and went looking around the island. As they left, an armored guard looked in their direction. The duo went inside the Precursor Silo and found a pit filled with dark, oozing liquid.

"What are we doin' here anyway, Jak? This place gives me the creeps," Daxter said, and tripped not-so-gracefully over something on the floor.

Jak chuckled at his clumsy friend.

"Huh?" Daxter blinked in confusion and picked up the thing he tripped over. "Oh, stupid Precursor junk!"

The Precursor artifact was cylinder shaped and had weird markings on it.

Daxter walked over to Jak with the Precursor artifact. Jak was looking into the dark liquid.

"Eech! What is this dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly." Daxter stated. "The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?' Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy. But if you ask me? They must have been real losers."

--- --- ---

I sat up groggily and yawned, stretching my arms. A flash of pain went through my neck. I knew I shouldn't have slept like that.

But it's not like I had a choice. I wandered from the village and they captured me, putting me in this weird cage. It has walls that are see-through, and as the ones who captured me said, "Only the savior and his friend can get you out of this. And I doubt that they will ever even know of your existence."

The harsh words of that woman got to me. I knew I wasn't getting out anytime soon. Maybe even never.

But I couldn't give up hope.

I sat up, looking around. There were two boys. One was short with orange-like hair. He looked really wimpy. He was whining about something, holding a Precursor artifact.

The other had yellowish hair with goggles around his forehead because he wasn't wearing them. He had light blue eyes, truly captivating. He was much taller than the other guy, and he had more of an adventurous look to him.

"What if they are the ones? The ones who can help me?" I thought to myself, sudden hope bubbling inside me.

"Hey!" I shouted, hoping they could hear me.

Apparently they did, because they both looked in my direction in surprise.

"Jak! It's a girl!" The short one shouted, pointing at me.

I looked at him in disbelief. 'Jak' did the same.

"No, really? I didn't know that," I said sarcastically.

Jak tried to hold in a smile… failing miserably.

"Yeah, now that we know for a fact that I am, in fact, a girl; can you guys help me? I'm stuck in this invisible wall-like thing. They trapped me here." I asked, looking at the duo, biting my bottom lip nervously.

I hadn't talked to anybody in a while.

Jak's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, okay. Sure." He said, walking over to where I stood, on a square platform.

(Okay, I know Jak doesn't talk much in the game, but in this he will talk)

He looked at the platform in interest, and stood on it.

My mouth gaped, "How…"

He smiled and shrugged. He has a nice smile… He took my hand, snapping me out of my reverie, and pulled me with him off of the platform.

My mouth gaped even more, if possible. "So you are the one…" I whispered.

Jak furrowed his eyebrows, "The what?"

I closed my mouth and smiled, "Never mind."

"Ooh! She's not that bad looking," The short one piped up.

I glared at him. "Watch it, pipsqueak." I warned playfully.

"The name's Daxter," the short one supplied. "My sidekick over there," I snorted at that, "is my good buddy, Jak."

"Okay then," I breathed. "We should get going. Fast." I warned, serious this time.

Daxter shrugged, throwing the Precursor artifact over his shoulder. I gasped. I might not know much about the artifacts. But I do know you're not supposed to do that.

Jak caught it and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then the Precursor artifact began to glow red in Jak's hands. Jak seemed captivated by the glowing cylinder, staring at it, pure interest and wonder lighting his blue eyes.

Daxter looked at Jak in shock, as I did. "Wow, how did ya do that?" Daxter asked in his high-pitched voice, an excited look on his face.

"I don't know," Jak said; and then our wonderment was interrupted by the crash of an armored Lurker behind Jak and Daxter.

"Watch out!" I shouted, and the two boys looked behind them.

"Jak, I think we're in trouble!" Daxter shouted.

"Daxter! There is a giant Lurker with a club coming towards us! OF COURSE we're in trouble! BIG trouble!" I yelled in frustration. Daxter pouted.

"Seriously! This boy!" I thought to myself.

"Jak! Throw the artifact at it!" I informed Jack.

He listened and threw the artifact at the approaching Lurker. The artifact exploded. The explosion destroyed the Lurker, but it sent Jak crashing into Daxter. Daxter fell into the dark liquid, screaming.

Jak was rightfully concerned, and so was I. But in a few seconds, Daxter came shooting out of the dark muck, landing on his back.

Only then… he was a rodent.

"Man, that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, and you didn't listen!" Daxter scolded.

Jak and I looked at Daxter's new form in astonishment.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Daxter whined, looking at our facial expressions.

Daxter noticed his hand was now… furry, fluffy, and orange. His pupils shrunk, his mouth twitched a bit and he screamed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine," Daxter breathed in and out, trying to calm himself.

He then looked down at his furry, fluffy, and orange feet.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jak spoke nervously, "Whoops, didn't mean to do that."

I laughed, for the first time since I had been young, I laughed heartily. Jak joined in.

"HEY! This isn't funny!"

--- --- ---

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I'll update after I get at least two reviews. I hope you liked it. I always wanted to write a story about Jak and Daxter. And this is going to be a three or four series story. Because there are three Jak and Daxter games out, and I might make up a fourth. Once again, thank you for reading. Please no flames, though constructive criticism is always welcome.

-ED Renalds


	2. Brave Adventurers and Confusion

**ED Renalds**

**

* * *

**

**Jak and Daxter: A Different Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Brave Adventurers and Confusion**

**

* * *

**

Later, Jak, Daxter and I were walking back to Samos's hut. I hadn't been in town for a while, so I looked around a lot.

"How long have you been trapped there?" Jak inquired as we walked.

"Four years. They kidnapped me when I was eleven, now I'm fifteen," I answered stiffly.

"Wow, you must have had a rough time," Jak said.

"Really rough," I supplied.

"Samos is going to have a fit. We weren't supposed to even go to Misty Island," Jak groaned, lifting his hand to his forehead wearily.

"Yeah. But I'm glad you did," I smiled.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "So am I…"

"Jak, Jak, Jak! Let ME handle the women, since you really have no _expertise_," Daxter ordered pushing himself between me and Jak as we walked.

I snorted at Jak's furry friend, "And you do?"

"Yes, women just can't resist my-" Daxter started gloating, but I interrupted him.

"Small orange furriness?" I asked teasingly.

Jak stifled a laugh as he watched Daxter and I bicker.

"No, my-" Daxter started, irritated, but I interrupted him again.

"Non-existent muscles?" I asked again, laughing playfully.

"I have muscles!" Daxter was getting angrier now, giving me an 'intense glare'. It was so cute I just had to smile.

"Oh! I get it! They are small, unfortunate, orange fluff balls too!" I yelled in fake excitement.

Jak was laughing outright now.

"NO! They like-" Daxter tried to start again, only to be interrupted by me.

"You don't have to say it. They like… stuffed animals." I said simply.

"I give up." Daxter sighed, throwing his small rodent arms in the air in emphasis. "She's all yours, Jak."

Jak rolled his eyes as he laughed at his best friend.

--- --- ---

We were at Samos's hut now.

"I think I'll stay to the side," I told Jak when I didn't follow him over to Samos.

He smiled. Oh god, that smile… "No problem. I'm sorry, but I don't have any earplugs for you to use," Jak chuckled lightly.

I grinned and said, "Good luck with Mr. Veggy."

Jak laughed as he walked nervously, Daxter at his side, to Samos.

I let out a relieved breath. "All I have to do now is hope they don't mention me and then I won't have to talk to him," I thought hopefully.

I stayed to the side of the small room, and slowly looked up wide-eyed at the giant plant thing I was standing next to. I gulped. "You two better hurry up," I thought.

Daxter attempts to enter unnoticed, but the Green Sage was meditating and heard his little rodent feet.

"What in green tarnation do you two want?" Samos asked in a booming voice.

I covered my ears with my hands. "Jak was right about the earplugs," I whispered to myself.

"We- we- we was… I-I was…" Daxter stuttered, panicking.

"Don't tell me! Instead of heading my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go: Misty Island!" The Green Sage scolded.

"That's right! And then we…" Daxter trailed off.

"And, Daxter, you finally took a much needed bath. But… in a bath tub filled with Dark Eco!" The Sage boomed again.

"Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?" Daxter shouted, motioning to his furry self.

"I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides… I couldn't help you if I wanted to," Samos started in a yelling voice and it turned back to normal in the last sentence.

Daxter looked at the Green Sage in shock. "Whaaaaaat?" he shouted.

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Akaron, the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite a while." Samos explained.

"But that's not our only problem!" Daxter shouted at the Green Sage.

"What are you talking about now?" Samos asked impatiently.

Daxter stepped back in slight fear. He laughed nervously. "Tell him, Jak."

Jak glared at Daxter and took in a deep breath. "At Misty Island, we found a girl. She was trapped in some sort of barrier for supposedly four years. I got her out, I don't know how but I did. And now she's right over there," Jak motioned to me and gave me a small smile. As if saying, "Sorry."

Samos's eyes widened and he looked over to me. "Come here and tell me your name."

"What?" Daxter gaped. "You're nice to the girl, but you're mean to us!"

Samos glared at Daxter. "Quiet!"

I stepped forward near the Green Sage and said. "My name is Jeninna."

His eyes widened even more. "Jeninna! Where have you been? You have no idea how much we have worried about you! I told you not to go out on your own! It can be very dangerous," Samos scolded.

My head drooped, "Sorry."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and his expression softened.

I looked up at him. "How is my family? My mom? My dad? Raina? Oh, and did they finally get those loud birds away from the windmill? How's Spike?" I smiled in hope that everything would go back to normal.

Samos looked at me with a pained look on his face. "Your parents are dead, Jeninna. The Lurkers got to them. Your sister no longer goes by the name Raina; she likes to be called Keira now. And she's fine. I adopted her. And Spike had puppies, but the other side took them in and now they are evil machine-like things. I'm so sorry, Jeninna," Samos explained.

I felt my heart break, if that's even possible. My knees felt like they were going to collapse. Before I could let out a single tear, I broke out into a sprint.

I needed to go home. "It can't be true. It's a lie. It has to be a lie," I thought to myself.

--- --- ---

Jak just stared at the empty space where Jeninna stood only seconds ago. "Her parents are dead?" he asked quietly.

"No. But they were captured by the other side and I doubt they are alive," Samos said sadly. "And yes, Keira is her sister. She used to go by the name Raina, before her sister disappeared and her parents died."

"That's just messed up," Daxter said. "We need to help her get her parents back, AND get me back to normal. Right, Jak?"

That was probably the most sensible thing he has ever said.

"But the only other way to get to the north is by foot through the Fire Canyon. But, it's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't just walk through it!" Samos shouted.

Keira walked into the room at the perfect moment. "But you could fly over it! If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield… I just so happen to be working on that very thing at this moment. All I need is twenty Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy?"

Daxter tried to show off his non-existent muscles, but Keira was not interested.

"Yes, Keira, that might work. But where is a boy… and a half… going to find twenty Power Cells?" Samos asked.

"From the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And if they aren't just willing to give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs might do the trick. Plus! They won't be alone. I'm sure they can get Jeninna to help them. A lot of the villagers might lower their prices if she asks. The villagers here sympathize and care about her, so I bet she could help a lot. And there are probably tons more around the world waiting for some brave adventurers to find," Keira bats her eyelashes.

Jak smiled, though Daxter didn't.

Daxter pointed to himself and said, "Well, at least we have one brave adventurer."

Samos snorted, "Brave adventurer! You two couldn't find your way out of the village without some training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

Daxter glared and said, "Uh, we won't find any of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!"

"Get in there before I turn you both into ferns!" Samos threatened.

"What about Jeninna?" Jak asked, worry filling his tone.

"Keira will find her. Now go!" Samos answered.

Jak enters the warp portal. Daxter grins and follows him in.

And so the adventure begins.

--- --- ---

There ya go, thanks for the reviews! (: And thank you for reading. Please review. I'll update once I get two more reviews at least.

-ED Renalds


	3. You Smell Like a Rotten Yakow

**ED Renalds**

* * *

**Jak and Daxter: A Different Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Three: You Smell Like a Rotten Yakow**

* * *

I sat on a ledge near the Green Eco collectors. I couldn't cry anymore. My house was empty and wrecked; looking like a tornado went through it. There was nothing I could do. I just sat there, looking at the sunset like Spike and I used to do every night.

One tear forced itself out. No more. "I have to be strong, I'm alone now," I whispered to myself.

"You're never alone," he sat down next to me with a small smile, his friend next to him.

--- --- ---

Jak and Daxter gathered the four Power Cells from the island and hopped back through the teleporter.

Jak landed back at the Green Sage's hut without incident. However, Daxter was shot out rather painfully across the floor.

"Good training, boys. But that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead!" Samos informed on his usual 'wise but really loud' voice.

"Aaaaah, they're nooo problem! We got the _moves_, eh, Jak? We'd like to stay and chat, Big Green, but we're uh, _itching_ to get on with our adventures," Daxter said.

"Fine, fine. "Adventure" away then. And while you're out "adventuring", why don't you make yourself useful? My darn Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out, why don't you? Follow the lamps. They'll take you right there," Samos informed.

"Wait a minute… where's the chick?" Daxter asked, looking around Samos's hut for Jeninna.

"Well, I can assure you she's not hiding in my home," Samos said, irritated.

Daxter glared at Samos and jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"Go and find Jeninna as well. She could assist you on your "adventure"," Samos instructed. "Now… all of you… GET OUT OF HERE!" The whole hut shook as Samos shouted.

"Somebody's in a rotten mood," Daxter mumbled as Jak walked out of the room with Daxter on his shoulder.

Jak pushed Daxter off his shoulder as they walked to the beach.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted, now walking beside Jak.

"You smell really bad," Jak said.

"I'm an animal, what do you expect? For me to smell like flowers?" Daxter asked skeptically.

"No, not really," Jak said simply. "But I don't want something that smells like a rotten Yakow on my shoulder."

"Thanks," Daxter said sarcastically. "You're a _great _friend, Jak."

"Any time," Jak said, throwing a pebble in the air and catching it.

It went on like that until they saw Jeninna lying on her back on a boulder near the windmill.

Jak and Daxter walked up behind her.

"I have to be strong, I'm alone now," Jeninna whispered to herself.

Jak lay down on his back beside her, and looked up at the dark sky.

"You're never alone."

--- --- ---

I sat up and looked at Jak in surprise.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"I know what it's like to feel alone. You, at first, feel terrible. But you just wait… because everything is going to turn out alright. And you aren't alone. You always have us," Jak spoke quietly, still looking up at the stars that now illuminated the dark sky.

"Yuck. So, you're mushy with her and she likes it, and when I get all mushy with girls they hate it," Daxter complained.

I snorted. "Maybe it's because they aren't interested in small, orange, and fluffy rodents for boyfriends."

Daxter glared. "BEFORE I was a rodent!"

"I have to say; even then you probably still looked like a rodent," I continued.

"Now that I think about it, he actually did," Jak chimed in with a playful glint in his eye.

"Thank you, Jak. I really wonder why Daxter can't see this," I said in fake shame. I tisked three times and shook my head in fake disappointment.

"I wonder the same thing every day," Jak commented.

"Hey! I'm standing right HERE!" Daxter shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were so short I couldn't notice you were standing there," I teased.

"Very funny, Jeninna. Very funny," Daxter huffed, crossing his furry arms.

"I try."

--- --- ---

After sitting there for a while in silence, I spoke out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be "adventuring" and helping Samos with his Green Eco collectors?" I asked.

Jak and Daxter shot up to their feet. Jak let out a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know that?" Jak asked.

"Samos can be heard all the way from Misty Island, I didn't have any problem hearing him from here," I laughed lightly.

"True," Jak agreed.

"You guys can go ahead, I think I'm going to stay at the windmill for the remainder of the… well, my life," I said simply, pushing them towards the Green Eco conductors quickly.

Jak turned towards me and crossed him arms across his chest. "Oh no you don't. You're coming with us on this journey whether you like it or not," he said.

"Oh am I? Make me, _Mr. Man_," I crossed my arms and planted my feet to the wet green grass.

He smiled, and I swear I could see an evil glint in his eye at that moment.

He put his hands on my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Okay," he said simply.

"Hey! Put me down! I telling you to PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW or I will THROW you all the way to Misty Island!" I pounded on his back with my fists.

And then:

"JAK! PUT ME DOWN, YOU PERVERT! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL SCREAM! SAMOS'S SCREAM IS LIKE A MOUSE'S COMPARED TO MINE! AND IF YOU FART, I SWEAR, YOU **WILL** DIE!"

And then:

"I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A REALLY LONG JOURNEY ONLY TO DIE ALONG THE WAY! I HATE LURKERS! THERE ARE PROBABLY THINGS WORSE THAN LURKERS OUT THERE!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can scare them all off with your 'scream of wonder'."

"Wait a minute… are you wearing EARPLUGS! THAT'S SO CHEAP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S… CHEATING! CHEAP-O!"

And finally:

"Okay, fine. You win. But I swear, I think my evil streak is rubbing off on you. You used to be normal," I pouted.

He smiled and let me down.

"I think so too," Daxter said after we took care of all the Green Eco conductors.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"He told me I smelled like a rotten Yakow before!" Daxter complained.

I sniffed the air near Daxter and wrinkled my nose. "I don't blame him."

Daxter glared at me.

"Except I would use a better insult, because we all know very well you smell _way_ worse than a rotten Yakow," I added.

Jak laughed. And I kept going, "More like a rotten Lurker."

"I DO NOT smell like a rotten Lurker! I'm way too strong," Daxter informed us.

Jak and I both nodded our heads in fake agreement.

Daxter sighed, speechless.

"Wow, Jeninna, the Great Orange One is finally rendered speechless," I said to myself.

"I'm not speechless! I'm just… damn… you're right."

--- --- ---

Hey it's me again. Thanks for the reviews. And I'm just warning you, this is turning out to be a really long story. Because I'm going through the story with Jeninna in there and a change to the plot. So I have to play through the game all over again and get the words right. And then I'm going through the other two games. So, this is gonna be _really _long. Please review. And I have one question that's been bugging me. What in the world is a Mary Sue?

-ED Renalds


	4. Note to Self

**ED Renalds**

**

* * *

**

**Jak and Daxter: A New Legacy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Note to Self**

**

* * *

**

It took a little while, but we got back to Samos's hut uninjured. Even if one of the bombs at the beach _possibly_… set Daxter's tail on fire. Now _that_ was funny.

The three of us walked in to Samos's hut, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh, it's the conquering heroes… Good! You found Jeninna. I wanted to talk with you three about something serious!" Samos bellowed. "There appears to be a lot of Lurker activity on Misty Island. I can see them bombarding the Precursor Silo from my lookout tower! It the Lurkers open it and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking as ridiculous as this annoying little specimen! Jak and Jeninna, it's time for you two to prove your worth. Get the fisherman to let you take his boat back to Misty Island, get to the top of the Precursor Silo, and take out the cannon!" Samos ordered.

"And… what about me?" Daxter asked.

"You?" Samos asked. "Why don't you mop my floors? They seem to have lost their shine lately!"

Jak stifled a laugh, and I let out a small giggle.

Daxter went back to Samos to say something, but Samos interrupted, "The bombardment is getting worse! Find the fisherman in the jungle, get permission to use his boat, and get over to Misty Island to stop the cannon! And Daxter! You need to get mopping; this place is a mess!"

Daxter huffed. "I don't mop," he grumbled as he followed Jak and I out the door.

We were walking towards the woods when Jak randomly asked, "Did I know you? Well, before you left."

"I don't think so, Jak, I was mostly on my own. My parents didn't really care. Keira did, and Spike too, but I was still mostly on my own as a kid," I answered.

"Oh," Jak said simply.

"Jak!" Daxter whispered loudly, motioning for Jak to lean in to listen.

Jak looked down at Daxter. "What?"

"Come here! I need to tell you something!" Daxter whispered again.

"Okay…" Jak leaned down near Daxter.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is wrong with you? You have to flirt to make her like you! Don't you know how to flirt with a woman?" Daxter whispered.

I could hear, so I stifled a laugh.

"Uh, no," Jak said simply.

"Of course you don't. All you're doing is making her secretly despise you," Daxter whispered again.

"Secretly despise me?" Jak looked at Daxter like he was on crack.

"Yes, secretly despise you. She needs a _man_. So, be a man already!" Daxter ordered.

"You forgot to whisper," I said tiredly.

At that point we were passing the yakows. I pointed at them and said, "Daxter, go smell one and you'll know _exactly_ what you smell like."

"You're just hilarious, Jeninna. Just hilarious," Daxter said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I know."

--- --- ---

We had to cross a bridge and walk down steps. No big deal.

"Are you guys coming?" I turned to watch Daxter standing in the entrance to the jungle with wide eyes.

Jak was just standing next to him, looking behind me worriedly.

"J-J-Jen-nina!" Daxter shouted.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"S-s-s-snake!" Daxter warned.

I gulped. "Where?"

Jak suddenly ran towards me until he was standing facing me. "Don't move until I say," he whispered.

"If I knew he was like this then I might have came along with less of a fight," I thought to myself.

I stiffened. "Please tell me it's not behind me," I squeaked.

"It's behind you!" Daxter shouted.

"Thank you, Daxter," I breathed out irritably.

"Duck!" Jak ordered.

I ducked and Jak did a spinning kick in the air, knocking the python to the ground. Dead.

He was breathing heavily. "Thank you," I said softly.

He gulped in another breath and strained a smile, "No problem."

"Okay," I said in a voice three octaves higher than it was supposed to be, "Note to Self Number One: Always Be Aware of Surroundings."

Daxter was now beside me and Jak. "Because you never know when a man-eating python snake will try to tear you insides out."

"Thank you for the details, Daxter," I said stiffly.

"It's my job."

"Okay, to get to the fisherman, you need to cross this bridge and go down those steps on the other side," I informed them.

"How do you know that?" Jak asked.

"Well, when I was a kid I used to explore a lot, so I basically know everywhere from the beach to the end of this forest by heart," I told him.

"Oh," he said, looking around the forest unsurely. "Okay."

"Come on, we have places to go, purple monsters to kill, snakes to save me from, and at the end, I'm probably going to die anyway. Isn't this just great?" I said with fake excitement.

"Don't seat it, baby. Daxter'll protect you," Daxter said, combing his paws through his hair on his head in an attempt to look cool.

I snorted and asked, "With what? Your 'hairballs of doom'? Or you're 'stench of death'?"

"I really give up now," Daxter sighed.

"There's Lurkers over there," Jak said to me, pointing down the path, "be careful."

"No problem," I said with a smirk.

I jogged slowly over to the Lurkers. "Yo! You purple stupid excuses for reptiles, over here!" I shouted. Note to Self Number Two: Don't Do _That_.

They all looked towards me, anger blazing in their bugging eyes.

They rushed at me. There were five of them.

Jak and Daxter were running as fast as they could towards me, but stopped short when I made my next move.

I kicked the first one in the chest, sending him flying backwards. At that time, another was about to jump on me. I ducked and he went flying into another Lurker.

"Three down. Two to go."

I looked forward. There was only one there. Where's the other?

I gulped as I sensed something behind me. I spun around into a kick, sending the Lurker who decided to sneak up on me into the thorn bushes. Unconscious.

The last one charged me when my back was turned, sending me to the ground, pain emerging in my right leg. It bit me.

I was mad. Nobody has ever hurt me with a cheap move like that. Blood was oozing out of the line of tooth marks in my leg.

I stood up and turned to face the Lurker, anger lacing my eyes dangerously.

"Bad move."

With the swift move of my fist into the Lurker approaching for another attack. He dropped to the ground. Dead.

"You don't sneak up on somebody when they aren't able to defend themselves. It's wrong," I said to no one in particular.

The two boys had just stared at me in surprise.

I smiled slightly. "I had four years in a cage. I've had _plenty _of time to practice fighting."

They nodded and followed me across the bridge.

"In a strange way, it's really beautiful," I said softly, looking over the edge of the bridge.

"How could a jungle filled with monsters just waiting to kill us be beautiful?" Daxter asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Just the feeling the forest gives you. It wasn't always like this, you know," I said, walking down the steps leading to where the fisherman would be.

"She is a _really_ weird girl," Daxter said to Jak, when she was out of hearing range.

"She's just been through a lot, Dax. You have to admit, she can fight," Jak defended.

"Okay… but if you want this one. Take her, I want Keira," Daxter said.

"She's a friend," Jak said simply, and walked over to where Jeninna had went.

Daxter heard a low growl and jumped at least a foot in the air. "Jak! Wait up!" he squeaked, rushing over to where his best friend had gone.

Note to Self Number Three: Never Lose Your Guard Over Someone You Care For, Costs Are Extreme

--- --- ---

I made Jak shy but heroic in times of crisis. Jeninna is sarcastic, strong, and a free spirit, with few moments of weakness. And Daxter is just… Daxter. Just getting that straight, because somebody sent a question to my e-mail about that.

And this story is going to be REALLY long. I mean, it's been four chapters and I still didn't get too far in the original plot. I added a lot of dialogue to the plot to make the story more original and not just slight changes to the things they say. And I'm writing a Jak 4 right now. It's called. Jak and Daxter: Angel of the Elements. Really interesting. I just thought of it and I'm making a plot for it right now. Oh, and I'll draw illustrations for Jak 4 when I get to it.

Oh, and the last 'note to self' thing, it's revealing something that might happen in the future of this story.

Please review.

-ED Renalds


End file.
